


i kinda like it (when i make you cry)

by KaiTheAwesomeGuy



Series: hhhhoggiehoghoghogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: ;)), F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Rowan Khanna, M/M, This is trash, gender neutral player character, gender neutral rowan khanna, mc and penny liiiiike each other, penny’s done with their shit, rowan and mc are slytherins, rowan’s a little shit, they’re also a genius and very observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheAwesomeGuy/pseuds/KaiTheAwesomeGuy
Summary: in which rowan considers giving a fuck as penny asks if they like their best friend.(set in third year) (you don’t need to look at the past story to read this)





	i kinda like it (when i make you cry)

rowan knew how it looked to other people.

their protectiveness of mc, willingness to help in any way. their endless loyalty, their dedication to their quests and happiness. how they’d curl up together in the common room, rowan’s head in mc’s lap as they read or practiced spells or just talked. if anyone knew that, during the sorting, the sorting hat offered rowan a choice between all four houses, and that they chose slytherin because their first friend had been sorted there too? there would be more rumors, more questions about their friendship. not that rowan cared about the fuckers.

how did they feel for mc, anyways? rowan admired many things about mc, from their dueling skills to their ability to inspire loyalty in others, to their near perfect grades in class. rowan admired how mc’s eyes looked in the light, how their hair moved in the wind. rowan cared for mc to an incredible extent. whether it be because of their best friend status, or because of the life threatening situations they’d been in together, it was unclear. but rowan could confirm one thing: they didn’t have any particular romantic feelings for mc.

now, if mc showed romantic interest in them? maybe they’d consider it. but considering their blooming crush on penny, it wasn’t likely. and penny was close enough to rowan that they’d feel a bit of guilt if they went out with her crush. a little.

it was with this logic that rowan approached the current situation.

“rowan? are you paying attention?” penny’s voice was sweet as she spoke to them, cornering them in the courtyard as they prepared for a game of gobstones with mc. they blinked at her inquisitively. “anyways..... do you have a crush on mc?” they’d spent the next few minutes staring at her blankly as she shifted back and forth on her feet. mostly wondering how the fuck they were supposed to respond to that. did she not know them at all? was she THAT oblivious?

“no.” they stated, pushing up their glasses and turning back to the game. “we’re third years, penny. crushes would get in the way of studying. and vault searching.” they added, counting each of the pieces and checking for any irregularities. “besides....” they smiled slyly, looking her dead in the eyes. “the only want that wants mc’s snake is you, penny. and merula, to be frank.” penny flushed, but didn’t stutter and deny it, which surprised them. they kept their gaze behind her, where mc was steadily approaching.

“row! you ready to get your ass beat?!” mc laughed and slung an arm around penny’s shoulders, which caused the already embarrassed hufflepuff to blush more and glare at rowan. they ignored penny’s nasty look, smirking. they knew they were a sadistic bastard. but what could she do about it?

nothing. “oh, mc!” rowan spoke, feigning surprise. “we were just talking about you! how was detention with merula?”

“uh.....” rowan noted the tinge of pink on their cheeks, and the way their lips seemed.... different. more prominent? wet, perhaps? mc could’ve just drunk some water, but rowan would guess that merula finally grew a pair and made a move. “it was... alright. she was less aggressive than usual.” mc turned their gaze to penny’s, eyes softening and taking on the appearance of a lovesick puppy.

idiot. 

“well, you can tell me about it while we play. penny, i trust you have other things to do?” rowan’s smirk grew as she snapped to attention, breaking her staring contest with mc. “bye-bye.” she glared at them, but there wasn’t any malice behind it. mc’s friends knew who rowan was. knew that rowan’s friendliness was different than others. being willing to talk to someone and refrain from roasting them too much? that was like buying someone a fucking puppy and giving them a gold star for good behavior. with mc, it was different, but that was a given.

“bye, rowan. bye, hero.” penny smiled at mc, paused, and leaned up, brushing her lips against mc’s cheek.

“bye, pen.....” mc murmured, face going slack in shock.

rowan snickered. their friends were idiots. grade-a dumbasses.

**Author's Note:**

> how many times can kai write fanfic in the bathroom challenge


End file.
